


A Blessing In Disguise

by slumber_in_the_abyss



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: (ill add tags as the story goes), Aftermath, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bickering, Caring Shigure, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Drama & Romance, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Nesting, No Incest, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Pregnancy, Scenting, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy, so much dramaaaaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumber_in_the_abyss/pseuds/slumber_in_the_abyss
Summary: Yuki had a rough day at school, he was in a bad mood. When Kyo arrived earlier from school and the both were left alone, something utterly unexpected happened...UPDATE : Story put on hold/taking a break from this story for a bit
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 32
Kudos: 70





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so just to clarify a few things,  
> Kyo and Yuki are not related in this fic
> 
> Here's an interesting article I found regarding the Sohma family :  
> https://furubacanon.tumblr.com/post/123679367602/was-there-anything-in-canon-that-states-their
> 
> enjoy ! (i hope)

It was a normal Friday afternoon for the most part, Yuki had gone home after class and started to finish his work as class president. “Tch” he mumbled, “...not even capable of taking care of themselves…”; They were supposed to have a vital meeting, but it was moved to Monday because two of the members of the student council were feverish and had to stay at home, as of result, Yuki was in a bad mood. But at least he got to go home early for once, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade, right?

After arriving to his residence, he noticed how he was all alone for the first time; Torhu had a sleepover with Uotani and Hanajima, so she won't be back until the next day, Shigure was on a trip (he left monday and was about to come back at about the same time as miss Honda) and finally Kyo was no where in sight. So it was unusually quiet per se, but not the unwelcomed type, it was rather peaceful for once.

The silence was nice while it lasted; as the sound of the front door slam echoed through the halls to his room. He clicked his tongue yet again and proceeded to smash his pen against his wooden bureau before intensely and swiftly standing up.

After making his way in front of the descending stairway. He frowned at the silhouette in an almost condescending manner. “Stupid cat” He snarled, visibly pissed “Didn’t someone teach you about mannerism? Don’t just do as you please”. He was expecting a retort, a counterattack of some kind but he got nothing in return, which was an anomaly to say the least. On closer inspection, he noticed the latter’s conspicuous heave from his bosom, his loud intakes and outtakes of breath as if he had been running a marathon and most importantly his dilating vertical eyes filled with lust and desire when they locked gazes.

Hitherto Yuki never thought possible or even could imagine himself submitting to someone, especially Kyo of all people. But here he was, his legs trembling pitifully, about to give in, and the wetness between his thighs coming through his underwear almost as clear as day. It was utterly pathetic he thought, just by a gaze, a single look and he was about to get on his damn knees for none other than Kyo, that insufferable and borderline unscrupulous ignoramus that lives in the same house as him. The one who perpetually asks to fight and always loses, yeah **him**.

His brain stopped functioning as he tried to comprehend the situation, he was still standing there clutching his shirts fabric uselessly as his breathing became as unsteady as Kyo's. He cursed between his teeth, "What. The. Fuck". His heat was not supposed to come for another month at least. Was it triggered because of Kyo's rut? But that wouldn't make sense, would it? He was a recessive omega, meaning he wasn't as sensitive as other omegas and his odor was almost non-existent. So was it just rotten luck that he somehow went into heat at the same time as him?

Nonetheless this wasn't the time to think about that, he had to get out of here and fast, because an alpha and an omega in heat, alone, in this same area was prone to be disastrous, like conflagration in a forest. However when he managed to snap back out of his muse, reality dawned on him; it was far too late.

Kyo was dangerously close to him, he didn't even hear him come over the sound of his own heartbeat. The taller fellow licked his lips like he was about to devour him, as if Yuki was a prey at his mercy. Yuki felt shivers down his spine. It was a mixture of yearning, maybe fear but mostly anticipation and eagerness; he had lost to his omega instincts...

***

'Shit..' Kyo thought 'what the heck happened', when opening his heavy eyes, his vision was blurry and he had a migraine. It took a couple of seconds for him to redeem himself, but when he did what he didn't expect to see was Yuki under him gasping for air, his frail and scrawny looking yet strong arms around his neck, half-lidded teary eyes and bite and love marks all over his naked frame.

'Fuck, Fuck, what the actual god loving fuck' he thought, panicking, and all the memories before this point came back to him.

_Kyo was quite irked, he had to skip sports, two weeks before the sport festival, because he was going into a rut. The last couple of weeks were so busy and loaded that he didn't have time to think about taking the pills to prevent his heat. He kicked a stone off the sidewalk angrily, and continued his journey back home. It's not like he actually needed to train, he was fit and faster than all his classmates, well except one, that damn Rat-boy. He never won against that snide son-of-a-bitch, and it was his goal to be on top of him_ (Not literally though). _Then all went black..._

What made him snap back to reality was the small whimper the omega let out unconsciously at the loss of contact.

"K-Kyo" like a plea to continue.

Kyo was starting to feel giddy and his vision was worsening by the second, he was starting to feel exactly like how he felt when he entered his abode. He knew that his rut was taking over his mind as quickly as it had left, so he had to do something fast, he had to get away before things escalated. He broke the contact and started stumbling backwards, the omega was as confused as ever even furrowing his brows to show the disappointment. He knew that Yuki was as out of his mind as much as he was but it was still impressive to say the least to see Yuki pouting for the first time, he even thought that it was quite cute. Wait no, this wasn't the moment to think about that he needed to get out of here asap.

When he lifted an unsteady arms towards the door in order to grasp the handle, his instincts were yelling at him not to leave the omega alone making him hesitate. He felt his arm being grabbed and suddenly he was pinned to the ground, Yuki hovered above him and straddled his waist.

"Yuki", he whispered through gritted teeth, "you're not in your right mind, and neither am I so before I lose control again you should let go". The rat looked genuinely hurt, and it made Kyo's heart throb.

"But you want me right?"

"Huh?"

"Answer me baka neko do you want me?"

'He still has the audacity to insult me even in this state huh?' he thought.

"Yes, but-"

"Well what's the problem then? I want you, and you want me"

"We're not in the right set of-"

"We can deal with the repercussions later, Just. Fuck. Me"

That single command had his alpha instinct take over, and before he knew it everything went blank again.

***

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, as rays of sunlight hit his face through his ajar window. He had a huge headache and he felt sore everywhere. When he rolled around he felt a warm mass against him. It was comfortable and he was about fall asleep again until he remembered the fact that he usually slept alone. His eyes widened almost comically when he saw a tuft of bright orange hair, and he fell out of bed. He groaned painfully as his fragile bottom hit the hard wood. When standing up he sensed a warm liquid traveling down his right thigh, and he became beetroot red. "Oh god" he thought.

He silently picked a random shirt off the floor and practically ran to the bathroom (if not for the pain). He closed the door shut as he slid down onto the quartz flooring. He didn't even look at himself in the mirror when entering the tub , knowing that he would look like shit. He closed his eyes as the steaming hot water cleansed him and tried to remember how he got to "this" point (this point being in bed with non other than his dear enemy). Then everything came back to him little by little, well some of it, fortunately for him, he didn't want to recall everything that had happened, especially "that" part. When he remembered how he demanded Kyo to fuck him, he covered his hands over his face, in shame and embarrassment. 

When he finished his bath he approached the mirror and looked at himself; saying that there were some bites and hickeys on him was an understatement he was completely painted with purple and red marks all over his body, "I'm going to murder him" he muttered. Well it was an empty threat because he didn't know how to approach Kyo after they did "that".

He had to figure out a way to cover those angry hickeys before miss Honda's and Shigure's arrival, without looking like he was about to rob a bank...

He could potentially avoid them for the entire day, but that would seem suspicious, and he knew that he'll have to face them at some point, so he decided on a more efficient and discreet method; makeup.

He absolutely abhorred makeup, especially putting on makeup. Not only did it make him look like a girl even more than he already did, it felt absolutely nasty on his skin. But it's not like he actually had a choice. He took out an old makeup kit from one of the boxes below the sink (an old makeup kit that he bought because of a stupid dare). Foundation in one hand and a brush in the other he applied a generous amount of the substance on his neck and started to cover up all the reddened spots. After applying the god-awful liquid, the result were not convincing; there were still some marks left on a his skin, but on the bright side of things, most of it was gone, and it didn't look too out of place, so he was thankful for that.

He had to dress himself now with something extra long and luckily for him, it was quite windy these days, so he wouldn't look too weird with a turtle neck and leggings. He discreetly went back to his room and looked through its small opening. The cat had left. He sighed in relief and opened the door. He zeroed in on his closet and took a couple of steps forward. He grabbed what he needed quickly and clothed himself.

When he finished his petite morning escapade, he was about to go down the stairs, until he heard the front door open and Tohru emerging inside.

"Oh good morning miss Honda" he said with a forced smile.

"Oh g-" she returned the smile, but when she saw Yuki's dark circles and baggy eyes, her expression changed to worry "Yuki, are you alright?"

He didn't have time to respond as she bolted up the stairs and placed her hand over his forehead.

"I don't think you have a fever, but you look tired, are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry miss Honda, I'm fine, I just had to finish my homework later than I had expected"

He felt guilty; he didn't like to lie, especially to Tohru, but he couldn't just admit that he did it with Kyo, could he ?

She didn't look convinced but she gave in;

"Okay, but don't overwork yourself too much, and sleep well tonight okay?"

He gave her a small nod of understanding and they headed together to the living room.

***

Kyo was sitting, like he always does, on the roof. He looked absentmindedly at the horizons as he tried to process what had happened. “Shit” was repeating in his mind. It’s been over a fucking hour and he still couldn’t believe it. Still couldn’t believe he actually did “that” with Yuki of all people. But what surprised him more was the fact that Yuki was an omega...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii
> 
> so i need to clarify things i didn't clarify in the previous chapter,  
> In this fic, bite marks aren't a thing but i guess every other elements of an omegaverse are present (well I think so),
> 
> Also Yuki, Kyo and Torhu are 18 in this fic.
> 
> *Warning* : This chapter contains mentions of divorce, miscarriages, abortions and mistreatment (negligence).  
> I'm sorry in advance if you're upset or offended by any of it.
> 
> anyways,  
> enjoy ! (i hope)

It’s been two weeks since the “incidental mishap”, as Yuki would call it, and they haven’t even uttered a single word to each other. Much to the surprise of everyone, but they ignored it thinking that they perhaps had a feud between them, and that it would work out at some point. If only it was as petty as a dispute, they couldn’t even look at each other without thinking about “that”. Shigure knew something was up, but didn’t say anything nor tried to intervene, well until Yuki passed out:

During the mornings of the second week after the "incident", Yuki started to feel sick and nauseous, but he didn’t think too much of it, perhaps he had caught the virus of one of his classmates.

So he went on with his week, taking medicine for his headaches and nausea and slowly forgetting about it. Until one day, when he had an extreme urge to puke in the middle of math class. He practically ran to the nearest bathroom, locked himself in one of the stalls and vomited his guts out. He soon felt light headed and passed out.

When he woke up, he was in Hatori’s examination room, on one of the beds. He had a huge migraine and his body was heavy. When he turned around he saw the family’s doctor. Hatori was scribbling down on his note pad, and frowning.

It was the first time Yuki saw the doctor succinctly display his emotions, as he was always aloof and indifferent to everything, though he sometimes raised his voice to emphasize words or scold him. But this was different, he seemed almost worried, which was new.

The raven haired teen was about to ask Hatori what had happened, when he heard the latter’s pen froze;

“Tell me Yuki”, the black haired man started, he looked up at him, “Are you sexually active?”

Yuki paused, processing the question, then he blushed profusely.

“Looking at your reaction, you probably are”

Hatori sighed and scribbled down some more. He then put the notepad down on the table next to him.

‘Why’s he asking me this?’ Yuki thought, clearly confused by the latter's question.

“I don’t know how I should tell you this...” he commenced,

The doctor paused as he straighten his posture, contemplating his choice of words for the next sentence.

“But” he continued, “I think you might be pregnant.”

“What?!” Yuki screamed, completely baffled. “But that’s impossible- I”

This couldn’t be happening, no, no, no. He must be dreaming. Pregnant? PREGNANT?!

“Calm down, Yuki” Hatori interrupted, slightly startled by Yuki’s sudden outbreak “Let me finish, nothing is certain yet, you should take a pregnancy test to verify it.” He then handed Yuki the pregnancy test.

Yuki took a deep breath, ‘yeah it’s just a theory, nothing’s clear yet’. He took it from the doctor’s hands and headed to the bathroom.

///

He followed the steps instructed and while waiting for the results, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was slightly pale and had bags under his eyes. How was any of this even possible? And how would his family react to the potential pregnancy? What would Akito think? He frowned at the thought of them;

He was an omega much to his parents disappointment who wanted an heir, an alpha, for their company. Omegas were known to be smart but they had heats three times a year which made it bothersome for employers. And even worse yet, he was a recessive one, not a dominant one, meaning there were less chances of bearing a child and generally alphas preferred dominant omegas. As of results, he was seen as a mistake by his parents. His mother tried giving birth to a third child hoping to save her marriage and have a successor, she had instead a severe miscarriage, leading to her inability to have kids anymore and a divorce to top it all of. So Yuki kind of understood where her anger and misery directed at him came from. She was pretty subtle about it, being passive and ignoring Yuki, but he could see the condescendence and the regret in her eyes. It haunted him till this day.

Yuki closed his eyes, sighed and took the pregnancy test in his hands. He was trembling, he was anxious and he felt nauseous again. When he opened his eyes his jaw dropped: It was positive.

‘Shit’, Now the slim chance of even redeeming himself and proving his worth to his parents was gone, destroyed and dissipated god knows where. ‘Shit’ he repeated. He clutched the stick and slumped down on his knees: ‘I really fucked up didn’t I?’ All sense of composure had disappeared, he really didn’t know what to do anymore...

///

Coming back into the room, he handed back the pregnancy test to Hatori. The latter sighed and made Yuki sit down. There was an uncomfortable silence, until Yuki broke it:

“I don’t understand, I’m supposed to be a recessive omega, I-”

“Were you in heat?” Hatori interrupted,

“No, well at least not before,‘it’ ”, he started, a bit embarrassed to admit his experience, “I was completely fine until he came in. He was in a rut, and for some reason I started to feel strange. Hatori-san, that never happened before, I’m not as sensitive as other omegas. For example, when Hatsuharu had his rut, I didn’t feel anything… And, the chances for me to get pregnant are almost non-existent so I don’t understand-”

He was cut off once again by Hatori:

“Almost non-existent, means that there’s still a chance Yuki” he sighed, “You know this already: when in heat, omegas chances of pregnancy increases by 5%...”

Hatori fixed his glasses;

“… and the fact that you were unaffected by Hatsuharu’s rut, and coincidentally affected by ‘his’, leads me to one conclusion.”

Yuki gulped, “and what is that?”

“That you and ‘he’ are probably soulmates.”

“Soulmates?” Yuki repeated, utterly confused.

“Finding your soulmate is extremely rare, on average, every year it is reported that 1% of the worldwide population found their ‘other half’. It’s still a mystery to science but-”

“Hatori, I don’t need the textbook definition, I know what it means, but it’s insane. How would you know that he's my soulmate?”

“Well, it’s because his rut triggered your heat, only soulmates are capable of that, recessive or dominant, it doesn’t matter.”

Yuki was dumbfounded to say the least, he was speechless. The whole situation was preposterous and unbelievable since the very beginning. This reminded him of one of those ridiculous dramas Torhu loved to watch, except well this was real. Kyo was his soulmate? And he was pregnant with his child? Months ago if somebody were to tell him that this would happen he would of just laugh at their face, now he wanted to cry.

“What am I gonna do?” Yuki muttered to himself on the verge of tears. The alpha looked sympathetically at the raven haired boy.

“Yuki”, Hatori’s voice grew very serious; Yuki looked up at him, “ As your doctor, I do not have the right to meddle in your private affairs, but this is extremely serious. I want you to think about it, long and hard. You’re only 18, you have your whole life ahead of you. I do not want you to regret anything and I know that it’s a tough decision to make.” It was left unsaid but Yuki knew what Hatori was talking about; Whether or not Yuki decided to keep the baby.

“Shigure is at the door" the alpha continued, "and he’s extremely worried. It’s up to you whether or not you tell him the truth. If you need a confidant, I’ll be at your disposal, but I can’t make decisions for you.”

He stood up and walked at the door, opening it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shigure and Kyo will be present in the next chapter.
> 
> I kind of created a story behind Yuki's parents, they're kinda mean ngl, but they'll get better as the story goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii  
> thx for the kind words i rlly appreciate it !
> 
> I'll try updating this story every week (during the week-end) (/^▽^)/
> 
> and as always,  
> Enjoyy! (i hope)

As he stared outside, bemused, at some elementary kids playing football, during a boring class of mathematics (who needs algebra anyways tch). He reminisced about what had happened during the week. He noticed Yuki’s abnormal behavior during the last few days. He wanted to know the reason behind that, but he didn’t have the heart to start a conversation after “that”. He couldn’t even look at the latter for more than two seconds without being reminded of what had previously occurred,; Somehow he couldn’t get rid of the image of Yuki, underneath him, panting. “I should really get my mind out of the gutter” he mumbled burying his face in his hands, flushed. What was weirder was that, he didn’t regret it, really, and didn’t find it absurd, not at all even. In fact, he felt as if it was normal, as if it was meant to be that way. It was a bizarre sensation to say the least.

His worry for Yuki only grew as time flew: the latter had gotten paler and had subtle but still noticeable bags under his sleep deprived eyes. He looked sick and tired.

Somehow that made Kyo want to pamper, comfort and hug Yuki. He didn’t know why, it was strange, but he couldn’t help it… He just felt protective of Yuki… It was utterly ridiculous and he knew that in the past the simple idea of that was ludicrous and unthinkable.

He was about to fall asleep, until the loud sound of a chair echoed through out the room, he looked over to see Yuki standing up, his trembling hand covering his mouth and his eyes slightly dilating. The teacher stopped writing on the board, he approached him to ask what was wrong,

“C-could I use the b-bathroom?” the raven-haired muffled voice asked,

The teacher gave an unsure nod, probably wanting Yuki to go to the infirmary first. Once he received the gesture of approval, Yuki practically ran out of the class, almost falling from disorientation twice. He was dizzy, nauseous and fatigued, he couldn’t even walk straight.

Kyo couldn’t stand seeing that and without thinking ran after the latter, as he felt incumbent upon himself to check if the latter was alright, the teacher was even more confused; As he traveled trough the silent corridors, he crashed into someone, making him fall from the impact: He groaned as he uselessly rubbed his bump. He opened his eyes ready to tell them off, only to see that the person was none other than Hatsuharu:

“Oh? Does the kitty want to fight?” Haru asked, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips,

“Not. Now.” Kyo responded sternly and pissed, he stood up ready to walk away,

“Well somebody’s in a bad mood” He deadpanned.

Kyo shoved passed him, hands tucked in his pockets,

“Get the fuck out of the way” he snarled,

Hatsuharu shoved the cat against the wall, earning a low groan of pain from the latter.

“Oh and just so you know kitty” he returned the tone Kyo used, “Yuki is mine”, his eyes glint up in confidence. He released Kyo, the latter immediately rubbing the red mark around his wrists, trying to soothe them. _What the fuck was that,_ he thought watching the ox walk away as if nothing had happened. For some reason what Hatsuharu said pissed him off, but he just dismissed it. He continued his journey towards the bathroom.

He stopped in front of the stall Yuki was in. He didn’t want to sound like a creep for following Yuki, but at the same time he was worried. He knocked gently against the ajar wooden door:

“Oi rat-boy, are you okay?”

He heard soft mumbling then something hitting the ground.

“Yuki?", his brows furrowed as he was given no response, "I’m coming in”

He pushed the door open, only to see Yuki on the ground.

“Shit!” He took Yuki in his arms, put the latter’s head on his lap. He checked his pulse, his heart was still beating, _Thank god,_ he thought as his clutched the fabric around the raven haired’s shoulder. He then checked his temperature, by putting his palm against his forehead, _Weird,_ he thought, _he doesn’t have a fever._

Yuki unconsciously, but delicately grabbed Kyo’s hand and brought it to his to his cheek, rubbing against it.

“Kyo” he mumbled,

Kyo’s heart throbbed at the sight. Yuki looked really cute, he tried banishing that thought from his mind, but he simply couldn’t. What snapped him back to reality was the familiar shimmering blue smoke surrounding him. He looked down to see the rat form of Yuki, he remembered that he tends to transform when he's unwell. He grabbed the latter’s clothes, gently placed the rat in the palm of his hands, keeping it warm by enveloping him with his discarded shirt and pressing him close to his heart. He could feel the soft breathing against his chest and the rat’s small claws gripping his uniform. As soon as he was ready, he dashed out of the school, leaving his bag and skipping his last class of the day (again, who needs algebra anyways?). He tried not to grip his hand around the fabric too hard, and shake the latter too much.

Along the way, he took a detour to Hatori’s clinic, he told himself that it was a better solution than leaving him at home. When he arrived to the gigantic doors of the Sohma’s estate, he rang frantically until somebody let him in. Miraculously, the doctor was the one to answer, opening the gates, frowning.

“Did you forget your keys ag-” he stopped, surprised, at the sight of the orange haired fellow.

The latter never appeared near the residence, because of Akito, so the fact that he was here meant something grave must of happened. Kyo looked around, making sure Akito was not there.

“They’re not here, don’t worry” The cat led out a sigh of relief,

“So what brings you here?” Hatori asked. Kyo briefly explained the situation and softly handed the ball of fur to the latter. Hatori took Yuki in his arms: “I see, I’ll check what’s wrong, thank you for bringing him to me”.

Kyo left, dazed by the whole situation. He knew he left Yuki in good hands, but his instincts were furious at him for leaving the omega with an alpha. He slapped himself at the thought. _What the fuck is actually wrong with me._

///

Yuki’s hold of the covers tightened as Shigure walked in the room. The latter’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. He approached Yuki and sat down on the chair beside him. It was the first time seeing Shigure act so serious:

“Yuki, you shouldn’t overexert yourself too much. I know how much studies and school is important to you but you should be more careful about your health.” he said solemnly.

Yuki didn’t know how to react, he wanted to tell him the truth, but he just didn’t want to disappoint him. The veracity of the situation was making his throat dry.

Under the weighty gaze of Shigure, he got scared and just nodded, unable to say anything.

The latter sighed, “Let’s go home now okay?”, he finished with a reassuring smile.

Before leaving, Hatori pulled Yuki aside:

“Take it easy okay?”, he ruffled the latter’s hair.

///

Their way home was quiet, but when they arrived. Shigure turned to him,

“You should thank Kyo, he’s the one that brought you there.”

Yuki was shocked, he didn’t think that the one that he goaded perpetually to get a reaction out of, would help him. Shigure opened the door and to his surprise miss Honda came running towards him,

“Yuki!” she scolded him, “ I told you to rest didn’t I? I was sure something was wrong ! I-”

She continued rambling on, as Yuki scratched his head, with a light amused smile, it was the first time seeing Torhu like that, she reminded him of a mother. His attention drifted away from his guilt, of keeping silent, as the night went on.

///

Kyo’s been uneasy and perturbed since he left Yuki at the doctors, he felt in a way responsible for Yuki’s strange behavior.

As he felt it incumbent upon himself to help him, he slipped a paper underneath the latter’s door in order for the two of them to meet up on the rooftop. He waited anxiously for his arrival.

When Yuki did come, he sat down next to Kyo. It was awkward at first, then he broke the silence:

“Thanks for helping me back then” Yuki finally said,

“No problem” Kyo responded, he sighed as he straitened his posture, “Look Yuki, i-if it bothers you that much we can always just forget about ‘it’...” he said slightly embarrassed.

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say because Yuki looked upset. He could smell the frustration, the worry and the guilt emitting from the latter.

He turned to face Yuki:

“Oi what’s wrong?” he asked,

“Nothing”, the other grumbled stubbornly,

“Tell me”

“No”

“Please?” he almost puked at the word,

“…” Yuki shuffled, slightly startled, but he stood up, “I-I’m going to bed”

Kyo grabbed him by the arm:

“No tell me what’s wrong first” he insisted slightly mad at Yuki’s passive attitude,

“There’s nothing w-wrong” his voice cracked pitifully, “I-I’m just tired from school that’s all...”

Yuki shook off the latter’s hand from his and started heading towards the ladder only to get swiftly flipped onto his back, Kyo hovering above him. _That’s a familiar sight,_ he thought before trying to break free. The orange fellow used gravity to his advantage and held Yuki still. Blocking securely the latter's wrist with his hands. The raven haired diverted his gaze, making eye contact with Kyo and flashing him the most menacing grimace he could muster. He was furious, as he bared his teeth so hard he could feel them squeaking:

“Unhand me you insufferable bastard!”, he tried pushing Kyo off of him,

“Tell me the truth you fabulist!” Kyo leaned forward putting more weight in his arms,

“I’m surprised you even know that word” Yuki pouted,

“Stop changing the subject! What’s wrong?”

“This can be considered as an invasion of privacy stupid cat!”

“When has worry become an invasion of privacy?”

“Worry? Don’t make me laugh, you’ll probably use any of my weaknesses to your advantage!”

“Of fucking course I won’t, just tell me truth!”

“Yeah ‘cause telling my so called enemy that I’m pregnant with their child is easy?!”

He gasped.

 _S_ _hit._

He actually did it, he clasped his hands over his mouth, he bit the bullet and actually told him. _Shit!_

“You’re pregnant” Kyo repeated, nonplussed, mostly to himself. He was trying to process the meaning of the words, as if he never heard them before.

“WAIT WHAT?!” he screamed, completely baffled.

Yuki covered his face in shame, he couldn’t believe that anger actually made him reveal the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a minor love rival has appearedddd (｀ω´)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii,  
> thx again for the kind words, they always manage to brighten up my day! (*＾▽＾)／
> 
> And as alwaysss (*´ω｀*)  
> Enjoyyy!!

“H-how did you find out?” Kyo stammered out,

Yuki turned his head unable to meet the latter’s eyes. He took a deep breath while contemplating his choice of answers. Well at least he was trying to but he couldn’t find the right words. He squeezed his hands as he adjusted to a more comfortable position on his bed, resting his head on his knees, in order to calm down. His eyes felt heavy and he was getting nauseous again.

“Hatori” he whispered after a long pause, ‘so much for only one word… ’ he thought

“I s-see” Kyo mumbled,

“I-I need to see Hatori in a week for… that”, he blurted out, it was left unsaid but they both knew what he was talking about; his decision on the pregnancy.

There was an awkward silence following that. Yuki could feel his chest tightening up, slowly and painfully. He didn’t get the cat’s opinion on the matter, which made him very nervous and he didn’t know what to expect really. The weight and tension of the situation made it hard to breath for him and for once it wasn’t because of his severe respiratory problems. He didn’t know which was worse really, the blooming aching anxiety forming into his heart or the one in his lungs. He was drowning into his problems, suffocated by his own guilt. A small whine of distress escaped from his lips as he clenched his legs tighter against himself seeking warmth.

He then suddenly felt two calloused hands wrapping around him comfortingly, and his body lifted onto Kyo’s lap. He was shocked but he immediately felt 100 times better as he snuggled unconsciously into the embrace, (he was too exhausted to react really).

///

Kyo didn’t know why he did that, but for once in his life, he felt as if he did something good. He was bad at expressing himself and his poor ability in decision making was not helping at all. So after making the omega upset no longer than half an hour ago and utterly freaking out about it, relief washed over him as Yuki peacefully fell asleep in his arms.

He was still overwhelmed and astonished by the unexpected news he’d gotten but he prioritized Yuki’s well being over his shock. Now that he had the time to really think about it, it kind of made sense, didn’t it? The vomiting, was not from the flu he thought the latter had but because he was experiencing morning sickness. The mood swings, the skipping of meals, everything was fitting into place, and he couldn’t believe how fucking stupid he had been to ignore the very conspicuous signs Yuki was showing all throughout the week.

Kyo felt the omega’s hands clenching around the rim of his shirt as the latter let out a contented noise. ‘What a familiar sight’ he thought, reminiscing about how the rat had attached himself around his uniform’s top while Kyo was on his way to Hatori’s. He swore he could see the ghost of a smile playing on Yuki’s lips. “Why’s he gotta be so damn cute” he whispered unintentionally, then blushed profusely at the thought. “What the fuck is actually wrong with me” he mumbled, hiding the redness of his cheeks with his hands.

///

They stayed that way for an hour, until Yuki brusquely shot up. Completely pale.

“Are you ok-”, he was interrupted by the sound of the omega’s stomach rumbling. The latter covered his mouth and scrambled to the bathroom. Kyo stayed behind, making sure Yuki won’t pass out or fall down on his way. Yuki quickly opened the lid and barfed what he had for dinner, the alpha's hand rubbed comfortingly the omega’s back. Trying to make the latter feel better. When the puking ceased, the last thing Kyo wanted to see was the omega crying and that was, unfortunately, what had happened.

“W-Why do y-you h-help me?” the latter sobbed uncontrollably, “I d-don’t w-want your p-pity”.

It was the first time he saw Yuki cry, he knew it was part of the mood swings but seeing the omega so upset was heart-wrenching. Like a blade piercing tortuously into his bosom. He wrapped his arms around Yuki, and sighed:

“Look Yuki” he started, “I’m doin’ this cuz I want to okay?”

“B-but-”

“No buts” he insisted, “No matter your decision, I’ll help you okay? I’ll always be by your side when you need me. I'll come with you to the appointment”

Yuki sniffed, rubbing his tears onto Kyo’s shirt, as he clinged onto the latter's broad shoulders:

“Y-You mean it?”

“Yes, I mean it”

The omega hummed in satisfaction and content as the hiccups lessened. Kyo was in an awkward position as he had to squat to hug the latter, but it didn't matter, what mattered to him right now was Yuki. He felt an odd feeling of possessiveness washing over him that he didn't understand.

///

After handing a cup of water to Yuki, calming him down, the latter went to bed next to Kyo, snuggled up against him, asleep. Kyo never would of thought he would see Yuki in such a vulnerable position, if this was the past him, he would be an asshole about it, but presently, he hoped to never see the omega in such a state, crying and sobbing perpetually.

As the night went on, he decided to make some researches on an omega’s pregnancy. There were a bunch of basic stuff he already knew, but what was new to him was the scenting and the nesting. He never really learnt anything like that in school, or maybe he was simply not paying attention in class (which was probably the case for the most part). He read a couple of articles in the medical websites then fell asleep in the gist of it.

///

The next day, Yuki had returned to his normal state, much to Kyo’s relief.

“Stupid cat watch where you’re going!” Yuki sneered, as he walked in front of him.

Or not…

“Haaa?!” Kyo retorted, “You’re the one not paying attention to your surroundings Rat boy!”

They continued their habitual bickering, while Shigure and Tohru watched the scene unfold.

“So they came back to normal huh?” Shigure laughed,

It was left unsaid, but they both knew that something had shifted between Yuki and Kyo, so it wasn’t completely normal. They seemed to get along well now, much better than before at least, it was as if their old grudges had disappeared, making the air around them much more playful and friendly.

“I wonder”, Tohru mused out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki my poor bby T-T


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii,
> 
> So I didn't really precise it, but the curse is omnipresent, at least for the duration of this story.  
> They will break it soon enough, however the curse isn't a central element to the story.  
> And I'll treat their hair color, eye color, etc as their own (they will keep it even after the end of the curse).
> 
> Anyways,  
> enjoy (i hope) ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Yuki was lost in thought, thinking about the past two week, as he silently walked his way to the Sohma’s residence, admiring the scenery. Hands tucked into his pockets, he diverted his gaze to Kyo, who was quietly strolling ahead of Yuki.

The past few days were pretty stressful for him, fortunately Kyo was there to comfort him. It was bizarre to say the least, he never would of thought that after all the numerous absurd incidents that occurred to him, he would’ve finished up cuddled between the latter’s strong and tanned arms.

They didn’t even have time to really talk about whatever was going on between them, nor really think about it. It wasn’t hate, but it wasn’t love, was it? He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Ugh, he really does think like those over dramatic high school girls in rom-coms. Well except, this was real life and it was far more serious. Anyhow, before the whole ‘situation’ commenced, he won’t deny the fact that he had a small (tiny really) crush on miss Honda and he suspected Kyo to have one as well. Well his crush was completely over now, which made him wonder if the latter still had feelings for her. That simple thought made his heart throb and unsettled him. He didn’t like it, not at all. His train of muse was suddenly interrupted by the flick of fingers on his forehead:

“Ouch,” he scowled, rubbing the slightly red spot on his face “What was that for?”

“You were frowning” Kyo simply responded, as he started walking again.

“And what does that have anything to do with you?” Yuki grumbled.

“I…” he paused, as the back of his ears became red “I like it better when you smile, it’s cuter”

Kyo couldn’t believe what he had just said, he flailed his hands:

“Shi- Just forget I said anything” Kyo rushed off.

Yuki stopped dead in his tracks, blushing profusely at the unexpected retort. Honestly, if it had been anybody else calling him cute, he would of dropkicked them and maybe used them as a sacrifice for Lucifer or something. But this was Kyo, and for some reason, it didn’t bother him, actually he quite enjoyed the comment. ‘What the hell is wrong with me?’ he thought, covering his face with his hands.

///

Kyo was incredulous by what he had just said. Why did he think calling him ‘cute’ would be a good idea? He knew Yuki absolutely abhorred being called anything remotely feminine. ‘Shit’ he thought ‘I fucked up; he’s probably going to kill me after this’.

However, what he said wasn’t a lie. He genuinely thought Yuki was cute when he smiled. Not the fake smirk he usually had on his face, nor the snobbish grin he flashed at Kyo sometimes. He was talking about the true rare little cheeky smile Yuki exhibited. The adorable little chuckles he let out and the glint of pure happiness in his eyes were mesmerizing. He could live off of them for the rest of his days really, he was indulged at their sight. And surprisingly enough, he thought it was cute even before any of ‘that’ happened, even when he had an undeniable thing for Tohru. Now of course he doesn’t really feel anything for her, no, he doesn’t at all, not anymore at least.

///

When finally arriving to the doctor's office, they both sat down before an empty bureau. Silence filled the room as they waited for Hatori to come.

When the latter emerged, he was surprised to see Yuki along with Kyo. He took a seat at his desk, crossing his arms:

“So” Hatori started, not questioning Kyo’s presence, “Is everything alright?”

“For the most part yes” Yuki answered,

“For the most part?”

“The morning sickness and the mood swings are terrible”

“Ah, I see, I’ll look if I can find anything to help you with that.”

‘Kyo knows,’ Hatori thought eyeing the alpha.

Yuki paused, musing.

“Oh and please keep this a secret Hatori-san but Kyo’s the father.”

The two alphas jumped at the revelation, one of shock and the other of surprise.

“I-I see” Hatori stuttered, almost falling down off his chair.

Kyo looked startled by the abrupt comment, but unexpectedly kept his composure.

“Excuse my nosying”, the doctor coughed “but does anybody know this?”

“No” Yuki answered “So please keep this confidential”

“Of course” Hatori said bemused.

He coughed, “Anyhow, do you need anything?”

“Could you tell us more on an omega’s pregnancy?”

Yuki didn’t really make any researches regarding the subject. Scared of getting caught at it.

Hatori laid the back of his head on the backrest of his swivel chair, contemplating what he could say.

“Well, in the Sohma family”, the doctor started, “ you may know this already but, we are mostly composed of alphas, natural leaders if you may. I have never personally dealt with omegas, nor pregnant omegas, well except you, so I had to make some researches. I only knew basic information, so I had to read an awful amount of books. And I have discovered that the pregnancies were for the most part the same for everyone. Anyways, an omega’s pregnancy, if you’re willing to keep the baby, are almost unnoticeable. Meaning that even before labor it will only be seen as a little bump on your stomach, nothing too observable at first sight. Omega juveniles are smaller than others. The pregnancy lasts 9 months. During labors usually omegas do a c-section and they can potentially lactate, but for male omegas it’s pretty rare. That’s all I know, I hope that helps you.”

“Very much so, thank you” Yuki responded,

“No problem. Oh and before I forget, you can make your decision until the 12th week, afterwards it’ll be more difficult to-”

“I’ll come back in 9 weeks then” he interrupted, standing up, readying to leave, as he did not want to hear the rest of the latter’s sentence.

Hatori scribbled something down on a document, and handed it to Yuki:

“Also this is your prescriptions for painkillers, it should lessen the symptoms, go to the pharmacy now to get them, That’ll be all”

The latter took it, scanned through the paper and shoved it in one of his pockets.

“We’ll get going now”

Hatori hummed in contemplation, trying to process what had happened as the door closed behind him. ‘I certainly didn’t expect that to happen… ’ he thought.

///

They walked silently alongside the pavement towards the pharmacy. Yuki stopped:

“You were oddly quiet”, he observed, “Is something wrong?”

Kyo took a few seconds to think:

“I was just surprised thas’all” Kyo commented, kicking off a stone “ ’Didn’t expect you to admit it so quickly”

“That’s because I trust Hatori-san”

“I know”

“You don’t seem convinced?”

“That’s not it”

“Then what is it?”

“I just” he started,” I just didn’t think it would be so heavy… “

“What do you mean?” Yuki asked, confused,

“Well everything really; the responsibilities and stuff”

“You mean telling people about the pregnancy?”

“No, well yeah, kinda. I just mean the whole procedure. It seems complicated”

“I guess so…”

Kyo paused.

“Yuki, are you mad?”

“Hm?”

“About my comment earlier did it make you mad?”

“What comment?”

“The one I made when we were going to Hatori’s”

“Oh, that one” Yuki mumbled.

Kyo swore he saw the latter's tenuous blushing.

“Not really” Yuki finally said,

“Not really?”

Yuki jogged ahead of Kyo and turned his head so he could face the latter:

“I actually... enjoyed it” he answered shyly, flashing a small smile.

Kyo blushed to that, as something akin to gratitude overwhelmed him. He knew that in this lifetime he would never forget that little smile, as it was forever engraved in his memory.

///

  
  


After arriving to their awaited destination, Kyo and Yuki decided to search for the painkillers separately as it would be more efficient. As the latter explored the narrow aisles, he bumped into someone, making lose balance and slip. The ‘stranger’ caught him just in time:

“Oh~? What a coincidence meeting you here princess Yuki~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the dialogue is a bit awkward, I'm not used to writing so much talking (T-T)//


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii,  
> sorry for the wait (´∀｀；)
> 
> anyways,  
> enjoy ! (i hope)

Despite his monotone voice, his indifference and quiet attitude, an impish smirk lingered on Hatsuharu’s mouth. Something must of set off the latter’s darker side (the more flirty, aggressive and loud one) for him to be acting that way.

“Did something happen?” Yuki asked as he felt the latter’s hand tightening around his waist.

“You happened~” Hatsuharu whispered mischievously, as he leaned forward, grasping between his thumb and index Yuki’s pointy chin.

When Yuki was about to push the other away, a sudden lunge flew his way, shoving in the process Hatsuharu onto the ground. The former felt a familiar, muscular arm wrapped possessively around his back.

“Hands. Off.” Kyo snarled, leering, as Hatsuharu rubbed the small bruise on his left cheek.

“Or what?” the latter challenged, glaring viciously at the intruder. Softly sniggering.

“I’ll beat you up to a pulp” Kyo glared at the ox.

“I’d like to see you try” Hatsuharu riposted, getting back on his feet and in a fighting position.

Yuki looked to and fro between Kyo and Hatsuharu, ever so confused on what they were disputing so aggressively about. Unbeknownst to him, that they were actually fighting about him.

Hatsuharu turned to Yuki. “You should be next to me princess, you’ll get a better view on my victory.” he smirked,

“Hah!?” Kyo snarled, frowning. “Who said you’ll win, you arrogant mutt!”, he brought Yuki closer, protectively.

“Who’re you calling a mutt, you stupid cat?!” Hatsuharu shouted, losing all aspects of composure he might of had.

Yuki grimaced at their equally distributed stupidity, as he sighed in mental exhaustion. He looked around to see the clerks leering at them at the disturbance they’ve caused.

“You’re the ox, of course you’d be a mutt, I’m only saying the truth!”

“Now you’ve done it! Bring it on!” Hatsuharu retorted,

Before anything grand could happen, Yuki punched both of their heads, which made them lose consciousness instantly. He comically dragged their limp bodies by their feet out of the aisle, taking with him the medicine. The cashiers mouths were agape, due to shock, as they stared at Yuki in disbelief. The latter went and put more than enough money to pay for the painkillers.

“Keep the change” he then bowed, “I’m sorry for the disturbance they’ve caused”

He then continued dragging them out of the store, taking his sweet time, and threw them in the next alley he could find.

“What’s wrong with you two?!” he angrily said, crossing his arms.

Hatsuharu and Kyo, rubbing their bumps on their heads, pouted and looked down in guilt.

“Well he started it...” Hatsuharu grumbled under his breath.

“Hah?!” Kyo retorted, shouting, “ The fuck did you say, you lyin’ bastard?!”

“Who’re you calling a liar, you dimwit?!”

“This is ridiculous” Yuki sighed, “Stop being so childish! Both of you!”

That comment seemed to silence them as they diverted adjacently their gazes, as to not look at each other. Yuki sighed once again, pinching the bridge of his nose:

“Anyways”, he started, “What brings you here, Haru?”

“I needed to buy an aspirin tablet” he then eyed suspiciously the duo, “What brings you two here?”

“Painkillers” Yuki simply responded, waving the packet in front of him.

“Why’s the stupid cat with you then?” Hatsuharu inquired,

“Hey!” Kyo retorted,

“Shigure forced him to come with me” Yuki answered, lying almost flawlessly, as he had rehearsed the excuse amply.

“I see” Hatsuharu said, with a lingering sense of suspicion. He then changed to a more neutral expression, “So Yuki’s still mine then”,

“Hah?!” Kyo shouted,

When Yuki was about to retort again, Hatsuharu got up, stretching his sore arms, as if nothing had happened:

“I’ll take my leave then, good bye” He waved, he then gave a little playful wink to Yuki before disappearing into the bushes.

The latter rolled his eyes, then turned to Kyo:

“Let’s go home” he sighed.

  
  


  
  


  
  


///

  
  


  
  


  
  


After an awkward and painfully silent walk home, they were both confronted by Shigure, who was patiently waiting, seated comfortably on the porch in front of the main entrance on the door steps. The latter was reading an anthology of poems.

"Where were the both of you?" the latter inquired, not bothering to look up

"At Hatori's” Yuki quickly responded, “Did he not tell you?”

“No”, Hatori hummed.

Shigure looked up at the both of them, and closed his book, as he let out a sigh.

“Are you feeling unwell again Yuki?” he asked, as he crossed his arms.

“N-no” Yuki responded, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable,

Shigure frowned,

“I knew it”

Yuki froze, beads of sweat were rolling down his temples. Does Shigure know? Did Hatori tell him? Did he guess it? All those questions were swirling around his head. He gulped in nervousness as Shigure got up and approached them. He clamped his eyes shut when the latter stopped right in front of him.

Shigure then delicately placed his hand on the former’s forehead.

“Shigu-”

“You’re sick again aren’t you?”

The duo looked at Shigure, utterly confused. The latter then pinched his cheek.

“I told you to wear something thicker and to not over do yourself at school.” he sighed, “Kids these days” he tutted,

Kyo and Yuki just stood there, nonplussed and speechless. Mostly out of relief.

“Well what are the both of you waiting for? Go in before you all get sick” he softly scolded,

Yuki, Kyo followed by Shigure went in.

“Guys!” Tohru said excitedly, “You’re back! Come quick the food might get cold!”

They all smiled, and hurried inside. When Kyo passed Tohru, Yuki swore he saw a small blush creeping up her cheeks, as she watched the former go. But he dismissed it and continued his way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a foreshadowing on future events? maaybeee o(^▽^)o


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit short but to compensate for it, i'll post a new chapter sunday (probably :>)
> 
> anyways  
> enjoy (i hope)

“I’m pregnant” Yuki said, biting the bullet,

In front of him stood a very disappointed Shigure. He never saw the latter that mad before, which scared him to wits end. A droplet of sweat rolled down his temples, as he gulped, grasping the fabric covering his arms, in attempt to comfort himself of the inevitable dreadful response.

“I can’t believe how irresponsible you are, get your stuff and leave” Shigure spat, frowning in disgust. Yuki’s face turned white, as he heard his heart starting to palpitate rapidly. The ringing of his ears was soon interrupted by Tohru’s sudden outburst:

“H-How could you Y-Yuki” she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. “And I thought we were friends...”

Yuki stumbled backwards, quivering profusely, as his breathing soon became erratic.

“Such a disappointment” His parents tutted, Ayame just scowled at him.

He turned his head around to see Kyo.

“Ky-” he started,

“Tsk, you’re pathetic”, Kyo snarled, leering at him.

“Wh-What?” he faltered

“That’s why I prefer Tohru” Kyo then grabbed her waist and kissed her.

Tears filled Yuki’s eyes as he fell onto his knees. ‘What did I do to deserve this’ he thought ‘Why?’

The latter suddenly heard glass shattering and saw with horror an insane Akito lunging his way.

“NO!” he screamed, flailing his arms uselessly. When she was about to hit him, an agonizing high-pitched scream filled his ears.

“Yuki!”

He woke up to Kyo’s terrified face and hands grasping the sleeves of his shirt. He looked down to see sweat covering the entirety of his body. His heart was still pounding at full tilt and his breathing was frantic from trepidation.

“K-Kyo?” he stuttered, then took a deep breath,“W-Why are you here?”

“I left to grab a glass of milk, and I heard panting, so I thought you had a panic attack or something and went to check if you were okay”

“So you don’t hate me?”  
  


“Why would I hate you?” Kyo asked confused, mostly because of the sudden change in subject.

“N-no reason”

“…” Kyo sighed and took Yuki in his arms, folding them neatly around the latter’s slim waist. It would be an understatement to say that the embrace was comforting, it was far more than that, it felt as if they were molded to be in each other’s arms.

“I know we started off on the wrong foot, but you know that I’m willing to listen right?” Kyo stated after a long pause.

“T-That’s not it, it’s nothing, don’t fret, I just had a nightmare” Yuki unconsciously nuzzled into Kyo’s neck,

“What kind of nightmare?” the latter whispered brushing one of Yuki’s strands of hair away from his face.

“A trivial one, it’s okay, I-”

“You didn’t seemed to be okay when I came in” Kyo said skeptically,

“I’m telling you that it’s fine really, it’s silly”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Tell me.”

“I-”

“Please?”

Yuki hated how affective that word was, especially coming from Kyo. How could he refuse now?

He took a deep breath, nestled nicely in Kyo’s warmth.

“Fine”, he reluctantly said after a while.

“It’s really stupid” he started, “but I had a dream, that I told everyone that I was- you know-, and Shigure told me to pack my bags, and everybody seemed so- disappointed in me, including you. And there was even a part where Akito even tried to hurt me” A small hiccup left his mouth at the last element of the dream. He decided to not go into details, especially the part with Tohru and Kyo together, as the mere thought of it made his heart throb painfully. But why would it though? It's not like he liked Kyo or anything, right? He knew it wasn't that simple, they had a relatively complex relationship. But he knew that he didn't hate Kyo, he didn't dislike him, and the thought of thinking of Kyo as only as a friend unsettled him. But he didn't know why.

Kyo was quietly listening to him, stroking his back every now and then to calm Yuki.

“That’s not stupid. Not at all.”

“I'm probably overreacting...”

“Well, I don’t think so at least. Either way, it’s not like I’m gonna leave you or let that bitch, nor anybody, hurt you, or anything, so you have nothing to worry about”

Yuki chuckled softly,

“Is that so?”

“It is”

Yuki hummed in approval, then turned to Kyo with a playful smirk,

“But I’m stronger than you~”

“I’m going to let that comment slide, but ONLY for today”

Yuki laughed, but then his gentle smile gradually turned into a slight frown.

“But w-what if Shigure kicked us out? W-What if I get disowned by my parents the same way Ayame was?”

“First of all, Shigure would never do that. Second of all,” Kyo paused, “If your parents ever do that... fuck them, you’ll be able to live without those shitty motherfuckers anyways, so why do they matter?”

“Stupid cat” Yuki snorted in laughter despite wanting to scold the latter, “You can’t just say that-”

“What? it’s the truth…” Kyo grumbled,

“You’re unbelievable” he chuckled,

Silence filled the room as Yuki fiddled with the other’s hand. It was a familiar feeling, the quietude wasn't unwelcomed at all, in fact he enjoyed. He also really appreciated the arms wrapped around him like a snug blanket, it made him feel safe and mostly homey. He could fall asleep like that, right there, as the nightmare was slowly melting away by the warmth. He exulted in the embrace, utterly engulfed. But he then remembered that this feeling wouldn't last as the latter would eventually go back to his room. He gently squeezed he latter's hand :

“C-Could you sleep here tonight?” he asked shyly, slightly embarrassed,

“But what if the othe-”

"It's fine, you wake up early anyways right? They won't see you, don't worry"

"If you say so" Kyo gave in, too exhausted to argue

“T-Thank you” Yuki smiled and drifted to a long awaited sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was expecting it to be a bit more angsty but it's surprisingly fluffier


	8. Chapter 8

As rays of sunlight laid on Yuki’s peaceful face, his eyes fluttered open to Kyo’s sleeping figure underneath him. The sight of a tranquil Kyo, in contrast to the latter’s frowning and usual scrunched up nose, made his heart more or so flutter.

What was this feeling called? Happiness? Too vague, Fondness? Almost there, Love? Ye- wait, Yuki’s eyes widen as he just realized what he had just admitted to himself. Well to be fair, he did have some suspicions that he might like Kyo, no, he liked him, he was just denying it, and now of all moments, was when he finally admitted it. Damn what a hopeless romantic he was. He reached out dazed to caress the cat’s hair, only to be startled by the sound of the main door slamming shut, and the oh so familiar voice screaming, “Good Morning!” in a very heavy Japanese accent.

‘Shit’ he thought, he then punched Kyo’s arm to wake him up, which made the latter fall head first onto the ground.

“Oi! What the fuck was that for, Rat-boy?!”, he said, squinting, as he rubbed the bump on his head,

“Get up! You promised me you would wake up early and you didn’t, stupid cat!”

Before Kyo could retort he was forcibly kicked out of the room.

“What the-”

“Oh~ Kyon-Kichi!”

Kyo turned his head, frowning at Yuki’s older brother, Ayame.

///

Yuki’s relationship with his brother was complex to say the least. It was true that the latter used to neglect him during his childhood, which had a huge impact on their relationship, however he somewhat redeemed himself over the past couple of years. And Yuki didn’t want to lose that, aka their blooming progress. He certainly did not want to see disappointment reflecting on his brother's eyes, heck, he would choose getting disowned by his parents over breaking the mutual trust and respect between them. Even if Ayame can be a bit overwhelming at times and truth be told utterly annoying, he still didn’t want to lose one of the only people he could consider as proper family.

Anyhow, there wasn’t anything he could do really, he just wasn’t ready yet to face his brother after confessing about the pregnancy.

Yuki sighed and quickly dressed himself in order to greet his brother.

///

“Last time I checked we didn’t have a guest coming today” Shigure stated, surprised to see Ayame,

“Oh but you’re happy to see me aren’t you~?” the latter asked grasping mischievously Shigure’s chin,

“Of course not, why the fuck are you even here for? Don’t you have a shop to deal with or something?” Kyo spat,

“How cruel~” Ayame dramatically held a hand to his chest "Can’t I make time for my dear little Yuki~?”

“Huh?”

“A little birdie told me that he was unwell, wasn’t he?” Ayame inquired,

Steps were heard, “I’m fine Ayame”

“Speak of the devil, Yuki~!” Ayame went to hug Yuki only to get shoved off by the latter,

“How heartless~” he pouted, “Is that how you should treat your older brother~” the former exclaimed.

“Just go back” Yuki sighed, “I told you I was fine, just a bit sick”

“Then should I nurse you back to health~?” Ayame asked, innocently, “Or should Tohru?”

Torhu blushed profusely, “I-I”

“Just leave already, you’re just bothering everybody anyways” Kyo snarled,

“Oh~ Kyon-Kichi don’t be salty~ Tohru would nurse you too if you were sick~”

“Out” Yuki spat,

“But Yuki~ I even brought homemade soup~ And I took a day off~”

“You’re insufferable...”

Shigure shrugged:

“Maybe it’s best for you two to have some quality time together-”

“See~ Shigure thinks so too~”

Before Yuki could retort back he was forcibly led back to his room by his annoying older brother.

To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im curious, should i add smut to this fic?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after giving it some thought, I think I'll add a bit of smut to the fic (´ ꒳` )

Ayame sat Yuki down on the latter’s bed, as he dragged a chair in front of Yuki to face him. He sat, collapsing on it. Yuki didn’t know why but he was slightly nervous by his brother’s presence. He felt as if Ayame knew something...

“Yuki” Yuki’s breath hitched, as it was said in such an uncharacteristically serious tone. “Let’s talk yeah?”

That simple phrase made Yuki panic, a million thoughts came rushing, flashbacks of his nightmare and trepidation made him sweat. Maybe he was just over reacting like how he had done with Shigure. Yeah that’s got to be it, he was just overly paranoid. But he couldn’t fathom why he was still stressed...

“About what?” he responded, straightening his posture.

Ayame smiled softly.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about”

Yuki gulped. “No, what do you mean?”

“I know that you’re not sick”

Yuki’s eyes widen. “H-huh?”

“Shigure described your symptoms to me, and I know for a fact that you never puke, even if you’re sick. So you’re not exactly sick, are you?.”

“Uh w-well I was so sick that I p-puked” Yuki stammered, trying to lie.

Ayame sighed. “Yuki~ Am I that untrustworthy~? Why won’t you tell me~?” He said in an over dramatic voice, slumping his head on the back of the chair, childishly.

“T-Tell you what, I’m sick, I already told you the t-truth” Yuki lied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ah-ah-ah~ You stutter when you lie~” Ayame tutted, swaying his index finger.

“I’m not l-lying!” denied Yuki,

Ayame then sighed, serious again.

“I guess, I can’t force you to tell me the truth, but you should know that as your brother I’ll be there for you no matter what, so don’t hesitate...”

“I-I know” Yuki whispered, looking down and fidgeting his thumbs together. He knew he was deceiving his brother by lying, but what could he do? Reveal the truth? He couldn’t, he really couldn’t. He didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to be neglected again, he didn’t want to be hated by his brother.

Ayame stood up,

“Then I’ll go ahead and heat up the soup. Come when you’re ready.”

He closed the door and left.

///

Yuki felt guilty per se, he didn’t like to lie, especially to his now doting brother. He felt as if he was committing a crime, or duping his family members and close ones, both being equally as bad. This was overwhelming for him to say the least. Sure Kyo’s help distracted him, but that was the extent of it, it didn’t really allay his worry. He was grateful nonetheless, but the lie was eating him up.

His hands reached down and gently rubbed the ‘source’ of his problems. No, he shook his head, the only one to blame was himself, it was not the baby’s fault. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t give any positive attention to the life inside him. Only treated them as an inconvenience and as a burthen. He was turning into his parents. He shook his head again, he didn’t want that. He started tearing up,

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” He squeezed his arms over his stomach.

His quiet sobs were soon interrupted by the sound of his window opening, he looked up only to see Kyo staring at him.

“How did it go with-” he paused, “Are you okay? Why are you crying? Did something bad happen?”

“I’m just pathetic and overly sensitive that’s all” Yuki responded, deviating his attention elsewhere.

Kyo shut the window, and his footsteps reached Yuki.

“I don’t think so”

“Stop lying” Yuki sniffed,

Kyo pulled Yuki into his embrace,

“What happened?” he whispered,

“Nothing” Yuki lied, nuzzling his head into Kyo’s neck.

“Obviously something did happen” Kyo pushed,

“I just-” Yuki sighed, “feel like shit”

“Is it the mood swings?”

“Not exactly”

“Then what is it?”

Yuki pulled away from the warmth to face Kyo,

“Do you think I’ll become like my parents?”

“What the- No! Of course not, what makes you think that?”

“I’ve been treating – _he gestured his abdomen-_ like a bother, and I feel horrible for it. I’ve been neglecting it, utterly. I don’t deserve _them_ , I really don’t.” He started sobbing, as a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks. “And I feel so pathetic for crying, I just-” He hiccuped as he rubbed his eyes.

Kyo didn’t know how to react. He knew the hormones and the mood swings would be overwhelming, but he wasn’t expecting that much to handle. All he could think of was to envelope Yuki in his arms, and release calming pheromones. Which he did.

“It’s okay, you’re not horrible, you’ve just been very stressed and busy lately…” Kyo tried his best to comfort Yuki, patting and rubbing his back “I’m sure _they_ understand that”

To Kyo’s relief, it seemed to be affective, because Yuki seemed to calm down a bit.

“Really?”

“Yes, I’m sure” reassured Kyo.

“O-Okay”, Yuki seemed slightly perplexed.

Kyo sighed, he then picked Yuki up. The latter made a startled noise, as he was placed on the other’s lap. Kyo pulled a bit of Yuki’s shirt up, and delicately placed a kiss on his belly. He looked up to see Yuki blushing.

“And even if you feel like you’re not giving _them_ enough positive attention, I wouldn’t mind reminding you and filling that some of that void with my own”

Yuki smiled, somewhat convinced.

Kyo was about to kiss Yuki’s stomach again, when the door suddenly opened.

“Yuki~ The food is getting co-” Ayame mouth dropped as he witnessed the scene.

The three of them froze. Yuki was the first one to scoot away from Kyo.

“Ex-Excuse me” Ayame coughed closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact (because why not lol) : Rats are incapable of throwing up


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack,  
> Sorry for the wait I had to re-write some of the plot to make it more dramatic haha,  
> Also, thank you for all the kind words!  
> It encourages me to write more（=´∇｀=）
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> enjooooy! (i hope!)

Yuki quickly caught up to Ayame, who was cheerfully setting up the table, humming a song as if nothing had happened. Yuki twisted his mouth as he gulped through the lump of nervousness forming into his throat. It felt dry. Ayame slightly glanced at him, acknowledging his presence. It felt utterly dry.

“Ayame-” he started,   
  


Ayame’s movements halted,

“Hmm?”

“About what you just saw…” Yuki fidgeted, uncomfortable,

His brother then turned his head towards Yuki, gaining the former’s attention.

“It’s okay” Ayame responded, oddly calm, he had one of those rare gentle smiles plastered on his face, “I won’t lie _-he chuckled-_ I was definitely surprised, but I’ll support your relationship.”

Yuki’s worry  lessened instantly. He didn’t understand why. His brother had misinterpreted the situation completely, yet he felt a million times better. It was probably because of the smile his brother flashed at him, he truly seemed like he cared. It was as if the phase of neglect was fully over and that no matter what his brother would always be with him. It felt nice to say the least; Yuki was somewhat relieved. The nightmare slowly dissipating from his mind. 

But he knew that he shouldn’t raise his expectations too high.  His true situation was obviously not going to earn him a fully positive reaction from his brother...

“Ayame, I-I’m glad but-” he resumed,

“You want me to keep it a secret? Don’t worry, I won’t utter a single word about your relationship”

“T-That’s not it-” Yuki shook his head, he grasped his elbow between his fingers as droplets of sweat rolled down from his temple.

“Ugh- I” Yuki started to feel nauseous again, but this time he promised he wouldn’t chicken out.

_Flashback:_

_Before being suddenly interrupted by his brother, Yuki rambled on and on to Kyo about how guilt was eating him up from constantly lying. He hated this feeling, he really did. Kyo listened, and from time to time stroked Yuki’s back._

“ _Well do you want to tell your brother about it?”  
_

“ _I don’t know-”_

“ _But you trust him right?”_

“ _Yes of course”_

“ _Then what’s the problem?”_

“ _I-I just get super nervous”_

“ _Would it make you feel better if I was the one who told him?”_

“ _W-Well-”_

“ _Hmm?”_

“ _I-I think I should be the one to tell him…”_

“ _I don’t mind, you know?”_

“ _Y-yeah but still,_ _I think it would be better if he heard it from me…_ _”_

“ _I see, take your time”_

_Y_ _uki paused._

“ _Should I tell him today?”_

“ _That-That’s a bit fast don’t ya think?”_

“ _Yeah but if I keep pushing it and giving excuses, I’ll end up not telling him”_

“ _Well do what you want Yuki, I’ll be here for you and I'll-”_

Present Yuki shook his head violently as he blushed profusely at the cheesy words Kyo whispered to him after that. Now was not the time to think about that, he should focus. He slowly breathed in and out. He stared straight into his brother’s eyes and blurted:

“I-I’m pregnant”

Ayame, seemingly confused, tilted his head to one side and slowly processing the words uttered to him.

“Ayame, I’m p-pregnant, that’s t-the truth” He gestured his abdomen. Yuki felt a nother string of sweat rolling down his forehead, as his heartbeat increased drastically.

His brother’s froze. For a mere second it was quiet, until realization hit Ayame right in the face. His eyes widen as the porcelain bowl he was holding fell and crashed onto the floor. In the midst of the broken fragments, Ayame covered his mouth, utterly unfazed by the sharp debris at his feet.

This was exactly what Yuki feared. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. The expression on his brother’s face was exactly what he feared. Before he could fully react, Ayame reached out and grabbed him into his arms, a loud thud echoing throughout the room as they fell onto their knees.

“It’s okay” Ayame whispered,

Yuki gave in to the embrace; sliding his arms around his brother’s neck in response.

“I’m sorry, It’s okay” Ayame caressed his hair, trying his best to calm him.

“We’ll go through this together”

Yuki quietly sobbed into his brother’s arms, clutching onto the latter’s long elegant sleeves.

///

Subtle rustling was heard behind the closed doors, and steps followed...

///

He knew that telling his brother was the right decision.  He knew he shouldn’t have doubted the latter for even a second. After cleaning up the mess, they decided to have a proper talk about it with Kyo.  Subsequently , Ayame learned about the identity of the father and shot a deadly glare at Kyo, which was hidden by a collected and fake smile when Yuki was looking. 

“So are you going to keep it?” Ayame asked crossing his arms over chest, oddly serious.

“We don’t know yet…” Yuki responded looking down.

“How many weeks do you have before you have to make a decision?”

“8”

“I see~ You have some time but do start thinking about it, you should take into consideration everything; all of the aspects of parenthood and all of the responsibilities. Remember that even if you guys are legally adults, that does not necessarily mean that you’re mature.”  
  
Ayame then glanced at his watch. 

It was probably pretty shocking seeing his brother act so seriously for once.

“Oh~ It’s almost time for my booked full body massage~!” Ayame gasped dramatically,

Never mind he was still the same as ever, Yuki smiled.

“I need to go~ But I’ll be back soon~” He slid his coat on, taking his scarf with him. His movements stopped.

“But remember what I said and… I’ll support you no matter what” he added, utterly serious, before turning his back and leaving abruptly.

Y uki was glad, he really was glad things turned out that way. He smiled and turned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to emphasize how dramatic the next couple of chapters will be lol.  
> I mean, it's probs pretty unrealistic to be honest lolol, but whatevs it's just a fic ( ︶ ω ︶ )


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about adding smut to this fic, but I think I'll just do some extras at the end with smut in them lol
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> enjoy !( i hope)

It’s been a week since he made his announcement to Ayame. And the past couple of days has been pretty anomalous to say the least. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, it’s just a bit eccentric of Ayame to show up after work, and to have no intentions of annoying anybody. Indeed, yesterday for example, he went to check up on Yuki, and he made no further remarks on the pregnancy. Yuki was glad he didn’t, and he was glad that he was not fully neglected either. However his peace didn’t last for long, as he was asked to go outside and “talk”. Yuki didn’t know what to expect really, Shigure would probably be asking about his recurring mood swings and the fact that he looked like he was about to throw up 24/7. Though, Yuki just in case, practiced telling Shigure the truth in front of a mirror. He already told Ayame anyways and he needed to talk to his guardian. Even though Shigure could be as insufferable as Kyo, he was a brotherly figure to Yuki. He would joke around and annoy the people around him, however that did not change the fact that he could be as caring as he could be maddening. So Yuki decided it would be best to tell him.

When he approached Shigure, the latter turned to him with a solemn expression plastering his face, it made Yuki stomach crawl with nervousness. But he kept his composure; this time he wouldn’t run away from his problems, he would face them head on.

“You called me, Shigure?” Yuki asked, as he stood in front of the other.

Shigure sighed.

“When were you going to tell me?”

Yuki’s breath itched at the oddly serious tone. But he didn’t deviate his attention from Shigure. Full of determination, he told himself that after the latter’s question, he would tell him and he wouldn’t chicken out.

“Tell you what?”

“You know what I’m talking about…” Shigure responded, disappointingly,

“I don’t, but I have to tell you something as well”

“Well I think we’re talking about the same thing then”

Yuki raised his eyebrows, confused.

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?”

Yuki’s mind went blank. What? How could he possibly have known? Was it Hatori? Was it Ayame? As a million thoughts came rushing into his head, he started to feel nauseous all over again.

As if reading his thoughts, Shigure reached out and took Yuki I his arms.

“Ayame, nor Kyo didn’t tell me anything, I just accidentally overheard the matter while looking for Ayame. So don’t blame them”

Yuki silently nodded, slightly surprised by Shigure’s sudden but comforting embrace.

“You’re not disappointed?” He asked in a small voice,

Shigure took his time contemplating his next words,

“I am-”

Tears formed, as Yuki had a hard time breathing.

“Ah-I-” Yuki sobbed,

“Let me finish,” Shigure whispered, “I’m disappointed over the fact that you both didn’t tell me anything since the beginning and that I had to find out on my own. I’m not necessarily disappointed over ‘it’. I’ll support you two no matter what okay?”

Yuki smiled before reaching out and awkwardly patting Shigure’s back.

“Thank you”

///

Yuki was happy. After all that had happened, the people around him loved him nonetheless. He felt less alone.

But that moment of relief and joy, didn’t last very long because a few days later, he was pulled to the side by Tohru (What is up with people pulling him aside these days?). She seemed nervous and flustered, as she fidgeted around.

“What’s up?” Yuki asked,

“I want to confess something” she mumbled,

“Hm?”

“I-I like um”

“You like?”

“I-I like Kyo!” she finally blurted out, gasping at how loud she said it. “A-And I wanted to get it off my chest”

“I-I see” Yuki mumbled, eyes widening

“C-Could you help me Yuki?” she pleaded clasping her hands together,

And being the huge idiot he was, Yuki just dumbly nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I was not very happy with this scene, but i promise that it'll get better!


	12. Nest (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii
> 
> Enjoy!

Coming home from school, Yuki was exhausted really. Not because of the stupid classes, nor the annoying teachers, but because of what he had discovered yesterday. He was utterly drained both emotionally and physically. When everything was going well, something had to go south; Tohru had admitted to having a crush on Kyo and even asked Yuki for help. And instead of having the courage of telling Tohru the truth he just nodded dumbly… The only person to blame was himself, and he knew it. Yuki sighed shaking his head. He felt like an absolute asshole, a homewrecker really. Even though Kyo and Tohru were not together (at least not yet). Kyo had a crush on Tohru and Tohru had a crush on Kyo, they were perfect for each other, they completed each other, utterly. And Yuki had to ruin it all, like he does all the damn time.  
He knew that Kyo would probably choose Tohru over him, he was annoying as hell, where as Tohru was a complete angel. And honestly he wouldn’t mind, he wouldn’t mind sacrificing his happiness for the sake of their mutual feelings towards each other. He wouldn’t mind being left alone, because it’s not something new. He wouldn’t mind suffering for them. As tears formed in his eyes, he let out a shaky breath. When had he become so weak? And so sensitive and vulnerable? And so small?  
He hated it. He hated feeling that way.  
Perhaps the only reason why people supported him was mainly out of pity. Maybe Kyo sticked around because he was feeling somewhat responsible, and would just leave eventually. Like everyone.  
He hiccuped as the tears that he had tried to maintain previously, rolled down his cheeks. 

  
He was pathetic... 

///

After arriving home, he climbed onto his bed and curled up into a ball.  
He was feeling terrible and even his bed couldn’t comfort him.  
Dazed, he got up and stepped into Kyo’s room.

  
After taking all the clothes he could find (including dirty laundry) that smelt like Kyo, he returned to his own bed and started building a nest. He was feeling rather unprotected and vulnerable, and his omega side couldn’t stand not being next to his alpha right now, so the logical course of actions would be to surround himself with objects that smelt like Kyo. He stopped abruptly; ‘his’ alpha? He had no rights to say that. It was supposed to be Kyo and Tohru, not he and him...   
He sighed and plumped down onto the sheets.

///

After telling Yuki about her secret, the latter had become rather…  
… distant.  
Was he put off? Did he not want them together?  
Tohru couldn’t get her head around it. Yuki had always been so accepting and so open minded about everything, so she couldn’t fathom why he looked upset by it.  
Holding the basket full of dirty laundry in her arms, she sighed feeling restless.

Shigure had told her that it was unnecessary to do the laundry or the cleaning, as they would take turns to do it. But she insisted, as it was a rather therapeutic activity to her, and right now she needed it. She was now arriving in front of Yuki room, which was shut close. She gently knocked:

  
“Yuki?”

  
No response.

  
“Yuki?” she repeated,

  
A muffled groan resonated.

  
“I’m coming in” she frowned, concerned as she took hold of the handle and softly opened the door.

  
“Yuki?” 

  
She was surprised to see a mountain of clothes and objects on Yuki’s bed towering one another. On closer inspections, she noticed how most of them belonged to Kyo. She raised her eyebrow, utterly confused. She then approached Yuki, only to get a hiss in return, resonating from the sheets.

  
“Yuki, are you alright?” She asked, reaching out to pull off the sheets covering him.

  
Then she got her hand slapped away, and a low growl. She yelped, and immediately grabbed her hand by reflex.

What was wrong with Yuki?

  
Confused, Torhu decided to just leave after that, as Yuki was obviously in no mood to talk. She flicked the tap on, and poured cold water on her slightly red mark. She softly rubbed it.  
Yuki had never hurt her before. So what had she done to make him so upset?  
It was obvious that he wasn’t acting like his usual self.

Was it what she had told him? Did it upset him that much. She gulped nervously, maybe he was-  
The front door suddenly opened, as a tired Kyo barged in.  
“Welcome home” she greeted, smiling.

“Yeah”

Kyo slipped off his shoes and approached Tohru. His eyes fixated on the light bruise on her hand. He frowned at the sight.

  
“What happened?” he asked, grabbing Tohru’s hand to inspect it.

  
Tohru was not usually that sensitive to skin ship, but the action made her nonetheless blush. Maybe it was because it was Kyo...

  
“Oh hum nothing to worry about” She whispered, absent mindlessly. “Yuki didn’t-”

The mention of Yuki made Kyo’s eyes twitch.

  
“Yuki did this to you?” he asked, his frown deepening.

“Yes, but he”

He let go of her hand, and reached for the stairs instantly. Why would Yuki behave that way? He then felt his shirt getting tugged. He turned around.

  
“You shouldn’t- It’s not his fault” she tried to explain, trying her best to defend Yuki.

“I know, he would never want to hurt you intentionally, but I still need to talk to him”

Her grip loosened, and she let Kyo go.  
As she watched Kyo walk towards Yuki’s room, she had returned to the kitchen, worried about what was about to unfold.

He reached Yuki’s room in a matter of seconds and barged in.

“Yuki what the-”

He was immediately taken aback by the amount of distress pheromones around him. He then looked over to see what he presumed to be a nest. What was a nest doing in Yuki’s room? He thought.  
He then remembered what he had read on multiple sites. This was a normal occurrence for a pregnant omega, as they would build nests when their alpha was away or when they felt unprotected. His frown deepened, “But why would he hurt Tohru? (He understood later that Tohru was seen as a threat by Yuki’s omega side, and Yuki was simply protecting his baby.)  
He walked over, where Yuki was and crouched down next to him.

“Yuki? Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

He received a low growl in response.   
He tried to reach out his hand, experimentally, to see if he was going to get slapped like Tohru, and luckily he didn't. Taking it as a rather positive response, he thought of entering the nest, only to remember that entering it without the omega’s consent could frighten them.  
“Yuki” he said with the softest voice he could muster, “Can I come in?”

That must have been effective because next thing he knows. He is pulled by the wrist into the small handmade cavern. He opened his eyes to the sight of Yuki, who purred in response and nuzzled closer into Kyo’s chest. He slid his arms around Yuki and hugged the omega back, rubbing slightly the latter’s lower back. He then let out a gasp when he felt Yuki’s hand rolling up his shirt, and burying his face under it, sandwiching himself between the fabric and Kyo’s toned chest.

  
“Kyo” Yuki mumbled, contented,

Kyo felt his face heating up, and instinctively hid his face under his hands.

Yuki was bad for his heart.


	13. Nest (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii
> 
> enjooyy (i hope) !

After what seemed to be hours, Kyo’s eyes slowly flickered open to the sight of a setting sun. The gentle breeze lightly swaying his hair strands away from his face. He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he shifted slightly, only to notice a weight on his belly. Confused and still groggy from sleep, he glanced down and noticed a small lump under his shirt. He raised his eyebrow and softly removed the fabric to reveal Yuki.

What was Yuki doing here? Now that he thought about it, this wasn’t his room this was Yuki’s room. What was he doing in Yuki’s room?

He looked around to see dirty laundry scattered around them. On closer inspection, he noticed that it was mainly his clothes. And then it hit him; it was Yuki’s nest. He was supposed to check up on Yuki and ask him what made him hit Tohru.

Kyo’s hand absent-mindlessly followed the outline of Yuki’s cheeks, softly caressing them, as he gained a pleased hum in return. He smiled at the sight. Maybe the questions could come later.

When he was about to sleep some more, a knock resonated.

  
  


“Yuki? Are you alright?” A worried Tohru asked.

  
  


Kyo’s eyes widen as panic started to struck him: If he answered back, it would be quite suspicious of him to be staying this late in Yuki’s room. And if he didn’t, Tohru would probably barge in to check up on Yuki. Both options were equally as bad.

  
  


“Yuki?”

  
  


As if on cue, Yuki woke up. Kyo was way too concentrated in coming up with an excuse to actually notice that. Yuki straightened up and said, voice slightly hoarse from sleep, “Yes?”.

Kyo’s eyes shot up to him, dread painting his face.

  
  


“Oh sorry, did you just wake up?” Tohru apologized,

  
  


“It’s okay”

  
  


A pause.

  
  


“Can I come in?”

  
  


Oh god they were so fucked, Kyo thought.

  
  


“Sorry, miss Honda but could you wait for me in the living room?” he asked, getting up from his bed.

  
  


“O-Of course” Hurried steps echoed from down the halls.

  
  


Kyo let out a sigh of relief, he then glanced over to Yuki, who was starting to fix his hair.

Yuki was acting oddly nonchalant, considering his prior behavior. But he guessed it was fine, it was what made him cute anyways.

What caught his attention next was the fact that Yuki was wearing one of his shirts. He immediately blushed at the sight.

  
  


  
  


  
  


///

  
  


  
  


  
  


After being suddenly woken up from a very pleasant and peaceful nap, Yuki was bound to be a bit grumpy, but he decided to not make a big deal out of it.

  
  


When Yuki was about to join Tohru downstairs. Kyo grabbed his wrist to stop him. He turned his head around and raised his eyebrow.

Kyo’s face was quite red.

  
  


“You do realize that you’re wearing one of my shirts right?”

  
  


Yuki looked down, to see one of Kyo’s most revealing tops. It was his turn to blush.

  
  


“O-Oh, sorry”

  
  


Kyo shook his head almost violently.

“No, don’t get me wrong, it fits you, it’s just that Tohru might suspect something.”

  
  


“O-oh right” he whispered, a tads disappointed.

Well what was he expecting anyways? He didn’t have the right to be disappointed, Kyo was right. But the fact that he had to hide whatever their relationship was, didn’t sit well with him. Not at all.

He shook his head pushing those dangerous thoughts out of his mind. He was probably overreacting, like always…

  
  


  
  


  
  


///

  
  


  
  


  
  


Yuki went to his closet to change. Once his shirt was discarded, he was moving towards his pants and felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned around to stare at Kyo, who immediately deviated his gaze elsewhere.

  
  


“S-Sorry, I d-didn’t mean to- I’ll leave” he mumbled, as he started to get up, his face as red as a tomato.

  
  


‘How cute’ Yuki thought. Maybe teasing Kyo a bit would take his mind off whatever nonsense he was previously thinking about.

  
  


“Well it’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked before huh?” Yuki teased, placing his hand on his hip.

It seemed to be affective, because Kyo’s face grew redder. Yuki smirked.

  
  


“You like the view?”

  
  


“Yuki!” Kyo whisper screamed, scandalized, covering his face with his hands as a futile way to hide away the flush painting his visage.

  
  


Yuki quietly giggled, amused by Kyo’s reaction. He then approached the latter, and pushed him onto the bed, climbing onto the his lap. Kyo was flabbergasted, unable to react.

Yuki loved teasing Kyo, and purposefully pushed his buttons to get a reaction out of the latter. So seeing him so surprised that he was left speechless was very entertaining for Yuki. He tilted his head to the side:

“You like it. Ne~ Kyo~?” He whispered mischievously.

  
  


Kyo’s hands were still on his face, but this time he grew even redder, than before.

  
  


Yuki couldn’t hold it anymore, he burst out laughing.

“You fucker, you’re actually enjoying this aren’t you?”

  
  


“You’re enjoying this as much as me~” Yuki teased

  
“Why you-”

Kyo shot up ready to argue with Yuki, which made Yuki slide onto his crotch area. And because the universe hated Kyo, it decided that now was the right time to get aroused.

Kyo tensed, and Yuki continued to giggle, unaware of what was happening. But his laughter soon died down as he felt something hard and big poke at his bottom. He looked down to the sight of Kyo’s erection under him. Yuki froze. His face grew as red as Kyo’s..

In all honesty, of all the possible reactions he could of gotten, he didn’t expect _that_ kind. He nervously fidgeted into space, as the silence between then grew awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MADAY MADAY
> 
> The last section wasn't part of the script  
> (*≧∀≦*)

**Author's Note:**

> ik it's kind of confusing but i'm going to clarify a few points in future chapters so bear with me until then (´・ω・)ﾉ
> 
> If you have any thing to say don't hesitate!


End file.
